


Further Studies in the Art of Sex with the Archangel Gabriel

by childrenofthesun



Series: Sex Ed 101 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom!Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel is a himbo, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: Gabriel wants to prove how tough he is by taking on both Crowley and Aziraphale at the same time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Gabriel/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: Sex Ed 101 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635415
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Further Studies in the Art of Sex with the Archangel Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Set several months after From the Screen to Real Life; Gabriel has made a semi-regular habit of visiting the bookshop so that Crowley and Aziraphale can introduce him to more wonders of the human experience.

The bell over the door tinkled merrily, announcing Gabriel's entrance into the bookshop (it had taken Aziraphale a few attempts at gently reminding Gabriel that calling ahead and using the door was customary before it stuck). The Archangel beamed at Crowley - idly slouched with his legs dangling off the side of an armchair, fiddling on his phone - and Aziraphale - hovering mulishly behind an elderly gentleman slowly perusing the shelves.

The elderly man blinked at the newcomer, took in the bright smile, the bag of baked goods in one hand and the ridiculously tall takeaway coffee cup in the other, and remembered suddenly that it had been some time since he'd given his brother a call, wouldn't it be nice to have a chat? With a bit of dithering and an apology for wasting time, he handed the book he'd been leafing through back to Aziraphale and toddled out of the shop. The sign in the window flipped over to 'closed' seemingly of its own accord as the door shut behind him.

Aziraphale watched the man leave with a relieved expression, returning the book to its rightful place on the shelf. "Gabriel, lovely to see you. What brings you around?"

Gabriel thrust the bag at him. "I liked that bakery place you two took me to last week," he mumbled, suddenly shy. "I got you one of those long pastry things."

Bemused, Aziraphale accepted the bag, peering curiously inside. "Oh, an éclair, it looks positively delicious, thank you!" He looked back up with a smile in his eyes, but Gabriel was already striding over to Crowley, holding out the coffee. The receipt stuck to the side was folded over several times, bulging against the tape holding it in place. Crowley unfurled it, eyebrows climbing progressively towards his hairline as he read through the order without finding a single mistake.

"I remembered everything, right?" Gabriel asked, a trifle anxious.

"Spot on, I'm impressed."

Gabriel looked pleased, sitting down in the armchair across from Crowley, as if he'd needed them both to approve of his offerings before he was allowed to take a seat. Aziraphale shifted another armchair closer to join them, miracling up a plate to eat his éclair over and tucking in with great relish.

"Didn't get anything for yourself?" Crowley asked, taking a sip of his overpriced, overcaffeinated monstrosity of a drink.

Gabriel looked at his empty hands, face falling. "Should I have?"

"Not if you didn't want to," Crowley assured. "I know this whole indulging in human experiences lark is new to you, it's all right if all you want to do is dip your toe in on occasion."

"Oh, OK. That's good."

Aziraphale swallowed a mouthful of pastry, letting out a satisfied little hum. "On that note, do let us know if we ever suggest anything you don't actually want to do. Don't disregard your own desires for our sakes, you're entirely within your rights to let us know if we're taking things too fast for you."

Crowley snorted quietly into his coffee.

"Oh, hush, you."

Gabriel fiddled awkwardly with one of his jacket cuffs, sitting tensely on the edge of his seat.

"Why don't you take off your jacket? Make yourself comfortable?" Crowley suggested.

The Archangel glanced over at Aziraphale, who was quite happily progressing through his éclair. "If that's OK."

Aziraphale daintily held a hand over his mouth as the dollop of buttercream finished melting on his tongue. "Of course it is, Gabriel. I know I told you the first time that you needed to ask for permission first, but I didn't quite mean that you need to do so with _everything_. More so for things that would impact either of us directly. You don't need to ask for permission to make yourself comfortable, you're our welcome guest here."

"Sorry. Thank you," Gabriel replied automatically, picking at the buttons of his jacket.

"You can take it off, if you like," Aziraphale nudged, sensing that perhaps Gabriel did feel a little more at ease when he was being told what to do. His suspicions were proved correct by the relief on Gabriel's face as he shrugged off his jacket, carefully draping it over the back of his chair before settling into it more comfortably.

Crowley drained the last of his coffee, regarding the Archangel with lazy affection. It truly was a delight, how eager Gabriel was to please. "Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"I'd like you both to fuck me," Gabriel told them, making Aziraphale choke a little on his last bit of éclair.

Crowley set his empty coffee cup on the floor, a slow smile curling around his lips. "Is that right? Have you given yourself a nice little cunt for one of us to fuck while the other takes you from behind?"

Gabriel frowned at him. "No. We did that already the first time, remember?"

"Hard to forget," Crowley murmured, and Gabriel gave him a pleased little grin.

Aziraphale cleared his throat and asked, "What specifically, were you after, then? You shouldn't feel obligated to suggest something new for the sake of it being new. You're allowed to engage in the same sex act more than once if you'd like, you know."

He mulled it over like that was, in fact, news to him, nodding several times before replying, "No, I want you both to fuck me still. In the ass. I should have specified."

The way Crowley perked up at that statement had very little to do with the frankly obscene amount of caffeine he'd just ingested. As much as he enjoyed getting pounded by Gabriel's gloriously thick cock, or riding it until he saw stars, or having the Archangel's head between his thighs, it was just as much of a thrill to reduce the powerful celestial being to a whimpering, needy mess. Watching him take both of them at once would truly be a sight to behold.

"Yeah?" Crowley grinned at him a little more, eyelids hooded. "With or without miracles?"

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "Now, Crowley, really, there's no need to tease."

Gabriel bristled. "You think I can't take it without miracles?"

Aziraphale stopped his protest and raised an eyebrow instead. "I don't doubt you're physically capable of it, Gabriel," he assured. "My concern is about your patience."

The Archangel folded his arms grumpily. "I can be patient," he insisted. After a few seconds of expectant silence, he burst out, " _Well_? Do you want to or not?"

Crowley cackled. "Think you might've just proved his point."

"We can certainly try it that way, if you'd like to," Aziraphale soothed at Gabriel's put-out expression. "I just want to be sure you're not pushing yourself into something you think sounds good on paper, but that will end up being frustrating for you in reality."

"Can't we just do something else if that happens?"

Aziraphale smiled. "Of course, you're welcome to change your mind if it doesn't turn out the way you expect."

"Great!" Gabriel's face cleared, slapping the sides of his armchair in anticipation. "How do we start, then?"

"Might have an idea or two," Crowley drawled, unfurling from the chair he'd draped himself across and sauntering over. He changed his body's configuration to something more suited to Gabriel's request as he went.

His knees sank into the cushions either side of Gabriel's hips, grinning at the way the Archangel eagerly reached for him, drawing him down into his lap. Crowley hooked his fingers under Gabriel's tie, pulling the Archangel's lips up to meet his own. Gabriel's hands roamed along his jean-clad thighs, the modest swell of his arse, the slender curve of his spine. His fingertips grazed against Crowley's skin as they quested underneath the hem of his shirt, shoving the fabric up to his armpits, then dismissing it entirely with an impatient miracle.

Crowley could feel Aziraphale's hungry gaze on them both, and was suddenly taken by the image of bouncing himself on Gabriel's cock as Aziraphale watched. He filed the thought away for later; he was sure that Gabriel would be more than agreeable. For now, though, he was more than happy to focus on the way Gabriel was already hardening against him, on the soft little gasp the Archangel gave when Crowley rocked his hips down.

He spared a glance in Aziraphale's direction, and couldn't help but moan into Gabriel's mouth. The way Aziraphale's thighs were spread wide was positively indecent, his lust-darkened eyes intoxicating, the languorous way he was running his hand along the front seam of his trousers making Crowley's own hips stutter forward again.

Deciding that he might as well put on show if Aziraphale was going to be looking at them like that, Crowley gently lifted Gabriel's hands from around his waist, pressing them against the plush back of the armchair. Gabriel let out a soft whimper and sank down into the seat, increasing the strain on his arms as he tipped his head back to continue the kiss. Crowley rose a little on his knees, giving himself enough space to get a hand between them both. With a quiet clink of metal and a rasp of leather, Crowley worked Gabriel's belt open, undoing his fly with a grin as the Archangel bucked up into the touch. Gabriel groaned into Crowley's mouth as the demon's hand vanished below his waistband, teasingly tugging at the hardening length of him.

Gabriel canted his hips upward again, body heat radiating out against Crowley's chest through the thin material of his button-up. Crowley took the unsubtle hint and withdrew his hand to slowly tug the Archangel's trousers down. With another whine, Gabriel squirmed ineffectually against the fingers still pinning his wrists above his head - but not hard enough to be a genuine attempt at dislodging Crowley, struggling purely for the pageantry of it. They both knew if Gabriel was actually trying to fight back, Crowley would be laid out flat on the floor in an instant.

"Crowley," he protested, his voice breathy in a way that probably would have mortified him in the past. "Please. Touch me."

Crowley smiled and kept slowly pulling Gabriel's trousers down one-handed. "You said you didn't want any miracles," he said innocently. Gabriel made a pathetic sound, and Crowley decided to take a little pity, removing the offending article of clothing with more efficient movements before moving up to the buttons of his shirt. He undid them with practiced ease, revealing the broad chest with its dusting of brown hair hidden beneath. Crowley gently tweaked one of Gabriel's nipples, immensely enjoying the way it made the Archangel squirm. His long fingers trailed down along Gabriel's happy trail, the muscles of his stomach quivering as he went, before finally wrapping around Gabriel's cock again. The Archangel let out a relieved sigh, wrists relaxing into Crowley's grip and head falling back against the seat, eyes closed.

"Crowley," he murmured again, hips sliding a little further down the seat and legs spreading wider in an unspoken suggestion. Crowley got the message and let his hand drift lower, down over Gabriel's balls, his perineum, down to where the tight ring of his arsehole was fluttering in anticipation.

"All right," Crowley told him gently, "I am going to do a couple quick miracles here, because I don't think having you dry will be fun for anyone, and Aziraphale would never forgive us for staining one of his armchairs."  


Gabriel nodded, biting his lip in anticipation. Crowley pulled away briefly to click his fingers, coating them in lube, as a soft blanket spun itself out of the firmament and neatly tucked itself under Gabriel's arse.

"Ready?" Crowley asked, waiting for Gabriel to nod again before sinking his first slicked finger into Gabriel.

The Archangel groaned at the intrusion, eyelids cracking open to watch Crowley, cock twitching at the sight of the demon beginning the slow process of stretching him open.

"You both paint such a lovely picture," Aziraphale murmured from his seat, and Crowley looked over at the sound of his voice, moaning a little himself at the way Aziraphale was running the flat of his palm over the now obvious tent in his slacks. "Keep going, my dear," he added, and Crowley gave a little start, realising he'd gotten distracted.

Crowley eased another finger into Gabriel, long fingers gently probing as he searched for the Archangel's prostate. This wasn't the first time he'd fingered Gabriel, though, and it didn't take long before Gabriel twitched and let out another soft sigh, signalling that Crowley had found his target. He massaged it with practiced ease, feeling just a little self-satisfied with how quickly Gabriel was reduced to a whimper.

Aziraphale called out, "You're doing so well, Gabriel, getting stretched out by Crowley like this. You're going to keep going, aren't you, you're going to be opened wide enough to take us both."

Gabriel moaned pathetically, giving Aziraphale a desperate nod before returning his attention to the way that Crowley's fingers were pressing inexorably into him. "I can take another," he panted, pushing himself down onto Crowley's fingers as if to prove his readiness, and who was Crowley to deny him? He slipped another finger inside, adding a little bit more lube as he went, and Gabriel accepted it beautifully, sweat beading along his hairline as his spine arched away from the chair. The motion forced Crowley's fingers deeper into him, pressing hard against his prostate, and Gabriel swore, voice trembling with the effort of relaxing himself enough to allow Crowley to open him up properly. "Another," he gasped, and Crowley gave him a fond smile.

"Easy, there, tiger, not yet," Crowley admonished, keeping his thrusts methodical and slow. "You said you wanted this without miracles, that means we've got to take it a bit slower or you'll get hurt."

"You won't hurt me," Gabriel insisted, trying to hook his feet behind Crowley's back to pull the demon closer. How exactly Gabriel expected that to make Crowley add another finger, he wasn't quite sure, but he figured that the pleasure centre of the Archangel's brain was overriding whatever capacity for rational thought he had.

"Exactly," Crowley agreed. "Because I'll be taking this as slow as your body needs me to."

An impatient sound built in Gabriel's throat, and it took visible effort for him to swallow it down. "All right," he groused. "Just… don't take _too_ long, OK?" His pupils dilated slightly wider, his irises a thin band of lilac around two black pools of arousal. "I want…" he trailed off with a groan as Crowley pulled his fingers almost all the way out, teasing Gabriel's rim with his pinkie, before sinking just three fingers back into him.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Aziraphale prompted, his voice taking on that gravelly edge that never failed to send a delighted thrill down Crowley's spine. "Do you want Crowley to get underneath you there, fill you up with his cock and his fingers until you're ready for me to join him? Or do you want him to get his whole hand inside you, then once he's get you nice and gaping you'll walk over here and come sit on my cock, with Crowley taking you from behind?"

"F-fuck," Gabriel stuttered as Crowley relented and added the fourth finger after all, fingers overlapping to a tapered point inside the Archangel, thumb resting against Gabriel's stretched rim for stabilisation. Crowley grinned, teeth just a little sharper than was natural, and kissed hungrily at the Archangel's neck, lapping up the salty sweat starting to gather along his collarbone. Gabriel leant into the touch with another moan. "Both?"

"I'm afraid both isn't exactly an option, Gabriel," Aziraphale told him kindly. "One very much precludes the other. Would you prefer it if I chose for you?"

Gabriel gasped wetly, almost giving himself whiplash with how quickly he nodded.

"Marvellous," Aziraphale said in low tones. "Crowley, be a dear and let Gabriel get up, if you wouldn't mind? I'll confess I'm feeling a touch selfish this evening."

Obediently, Crowley slipped his fingers from Gabriel, simultaneously releasing his wrists. The Archangel blinked slowly at him for a few seconds before remembering himself, getting to his feet with legs trembling like a newborn foal's. He headed unsteadily in Aziraphale's direction, his gait looser and more careful than usual to accommodate for the way he'd been stretched open.

The smouldering look Aziraphale gave him as he approached, eyes fixed on the Archangel's as he undid his own trousers and drew out his cock, seemed to make Gabriel's already diminished ability to walk in a straight line falter further, all but collapsing against the arms of Aziraphale's chair before dragging himself up onto the other angel's lap. Crowley would have been lying if he said that the expression on Aziraphale's face hadn't had a similar effect on him, knees weak as he dispelled the blanket he'd conjured earlier and sat heavily in the seat Gabriel had just vacated.

Arousal coiled itself low in his belly as he watched Aziraphale shift himself down, conjuring a few extra pillows to tuck behind his back as he lined himself up with Gabriel's loosened rim, the Archangel sinking down onto him with a satisfied sigh.

"Oh, but you've done a lovely job getting him ready, Crowley," Aziraphale praised. "I daresay it won't take much more for him to be ready for the both of us, why don't you come see to it that he's able to?"

Crowley rose, halfway through tugging his own cock free of his trousers, gasping a little in relief as the pressure of his tight, tight jeans abated. Like a moth to a flame, he drifted closer as per Aziraphale's request, drinking in the tantalising sight of the back of Gabriel's unbuttoned shirt just barely covering where he and Aziraphale were joined. His hands grazed along Gabriel's broad shoulders, leaning down to kiss at the Archangel's nape as he eased the shirt down his arms. Gabriel leant back into the movement, shuddering as it drove him further down onto Aziraphale's cock. Crowley's fingertips coasted down the valley of Gabriel's spine, diverting off to the dimples above the muscular swell of his arse.

"Crowley, come here for a moment," Aziraphale said fondly, reaching out with one hand for the demon. Crowley indulged, as he always did, one hand on the back of Aziraphale's armchair and the other resting loosely around Gabriel's shoulder as Aziraphale drew him down into a kiss. He could taste the lingering sweetness of buttercream on the angel's tongue, feel Gabriel bow and shift beneath him, the Archangel's head dipping to rest against Aziraphale's chest as the other angel slowly rolled up into him. "I'd very much like for you to finish getting him ready, so I can feel you against me as we both take him," he murmured, and Crowley felt a hot jolt of desire shoot through him. His brain short circuited for a moment as it fought to cope with the increase in endorphins. The way Gabriel began mouthing mindlessly at Aziraphale's collar when the other angel lifted his free hand to stroke at Gabriel's hair was more of a hindrance than help in that respect, but Crowley would be the last to complain about the visual.

He ran a hand along Gabriel's back again, so thick and firm and radiating heat under his palm as he tried to reign in his focus enough to do what Gabriel needed of him. He nodded a few times to no one in particular, reminding himself how lungs were supposed to work as he let his hand coast lower, and lower, until they finally met where Aziraphale was slowly thrusting into him.

Crowley miracled some fresh lube onto his fingers and readily sank one into Gabriel alongside Aziraphale's cock, all three of them groaning as Gabriel's hole fluttered and clenched.

"That's it, Crowley," Aziraphale panted, rocking upward. "Gabriel, you're doing wonderfully, taking us both so well. How are you feeling?"

"Full," Gabriel whimpered.

"Too full?"

"No," Gabriel was quick to assure. "It's good. I want more, I do, just… slowly."

Aziraphale gave him a warm smile. "That _is_ what we promised you," he reminded, and Gabriel nodded, biting off a gasp as he pushed himself a little further down. Crowley ran a thumb soothingly along Gabriel's reddened rim, thrusting in with the gentlest of motions. When Gabriel began to grind down in some semblance of a rhythm, Crowley took it as a sign that he was ready for more, gently sliding another digit in.

Gabriel groaned and trembled as Crowley's free hand slithered into the space between the two angels' bodies, where Gabriel's cock was steadily dripping onto Aziraphale's waistcoat. Crowley timed his thrusts in with long, slow drags along Gabriel's cock, then, when the Archangel started rocking up into his fist, slipped a third finger into him.

Gabriel tensed and hissed out a quiet breath from between clenched teeth.

"Too much?" Crowley asked, already beginning to pull his fingers back out.

"No, no, I can…" Gabriel cut himself with a wince as, trying to prove himself, he forced himself down. "Fuck, I can't, it's too much," he admitted, the words close to a sob, disappointment writ large on his face in the split second before he buried it against Aziraphale's shoulder. Crowley eased his fingers from Gabriel's hole to offer him some respite, and Gabriel started to shake at their absence.

Aziraphale's hands gently cupped the Archangel's cheeks, tilting his chin up. "Gabriel, please look at me."

Gabriel surreptitiously scrubbed his eyes against Aziraphale's shirt before raising them. "I'm sorry…" he started, and Aziraphale shushed him gently, stroking a soothing thumb over his cheekbone.

"There's no need to apologise, Gabriel. This was your first time trying something like this, it's more than admirable that you got this far. Would you like to stop there?"

"No," Gabriel said vehemently. "I want to keep going. Just…" He winced again. "Maybe a small miracle might help."

Crowley readily obliged, fingers sliding over Gabriel's sweat-slicked back as he willed away the worst of the Archangel's aches, subtly stretching him a little more. Gabriel sighed with relief, dropping his forehead to touch against Aziraphale's. The other angel smiled up at him, caressing his cheek again and pulling him down into a kiss.

Aziraphale reached down into the space between them, fingers brushing Crowley's as he took over stroking Gabriel's cock. "There you are," Aziraphale murmured softly as Gabriel gasped into his mouth. "You're doing wonderfully, I'm so very proud of you, just look at how much you're able to take." He sucked briefly at Gabriel's lower lip, drawing another quiet sound from him. "Are you ready for Crowley to join us properly?"

Gabriel nodded, head tucking against the side of Aziraphale's neck once more.

Biting down on an anticipatory groan, Crowley pulled away momentarily to dispel his half-undone jeans with a click of his fingers. He wrapped his hand around his much-neglected cock and gave himself a few languid strokes, savouring the sight of Gabriel so loose and open and waiting. Gabriel moaned, arching his spine down against Aziraphale, pushing his arse out as much as he could while still keeping Aziraphale buried inside him. As if he needed to make himself look any more inviting.

The armchair made itself a little taller and wider to accommodate all three of them as Crowley gently eased the tip of his cock in alongside Aziraphale's.

" _Fuck_ ," Gabriel groaned, clutching at Aziraphale's shoulders, two sets of soothing hands running along his sides, his thighs, whispered words of encouragement in his ear. Crowley blessed quietly as he bottomed out, the slick slide of Aziraphale's cock against his own, paired with the fluttering clench of Gabriel's rim, making him forget for a few moments how any part of his corporation was meant to function.

He pressed a sloppy set of kisses along Gabriel's shoulders, murmuring nonsense praise against the Archangel's spine. Aziraphale was presenting himself with a touch more eloquence, Crowley assumed, given that his brain was currently doing about a good job of parsing what was entering Crowley's ears as what was leaving his mouth.

Gabriel didn't seem to mind either way, panting roughly and ever so slightly bouncing himself on their cocks.

"That's it, Gabriel," Aziraphale said, voice low and ragged with arousal, pressing his lips to Gabriel's throat. "You're doing so well, such a lovely job, taking us both like this- _oh, Crowley_ ," he groaned as the demon began to slowly roll his hips into Gabriel, the slide of their cocks against one another inside the Archangel utterly intoxicating.

One of Gabriel's arms flailed back in Crowley's direction, body twisting as he caught the demon by the shoulder and dragged him into a kiss. The position was awkward and had no right being as furiously hot as it was, Gabriel's fingers sliding into Crowley's hair to hold him in place. Gabriel broke away only when Aziraphale began his own steady counter-rhythm to Crowley's, grabbing onto the top of the armchair for support. Crowley found himself mesmerised by the smooth clench and release of the muscles of Gabriel's shoulders, the powerful rise and fall as the Archangel shuddered and gasped between them.

Aziraphale's hand continued its methodical stroking of Gabriel's cock as the other cradled the nape of his neck, drawing him down into a leisurely kiss. Crowley was more than content to let his hands roam, revelling in the firm solidness of Gabriel's body before eventually settling with his arms draped over Gabriel's, their fingers entwined atop the armchair as all three of them moved as one.

"You almost there?" Crowley asked, voice barely more than a ragged gasp. Gabriel nodded frantically, messily pressing himself down to meet each of their thrusts, and Crowley was gone, spilling into Gabriel and over Aziraphale's cock as he continued to thrust up into the Archangel. The sound of it got exponentially wetter and sloppier, Crowley letting out a helpless whimper as Gabriel clenched down around them both, spilling over Aziraphale's hand. Aziraphale himself only managed a few more thrusts before he too tipped over the edge, hands clasped tight around Gabriel's shoulders as he came.

"I… think we ended up ruining the armchair after all," Aziraphale managed once he'd recovered an approximate semblance of a regular breathing pattern.

Crowley huffed out a breathless laugh. "Of course that's the first thing you think of." He eased himself out of Gabriel's hole, admiring the way it gaped even with Aziraphale still inside him. "What'd you think, big guy?" he asked, giving Gabriel's thigh an affectionate stroke. "That something you want to try again sometime in the future?"

"Mm," Gabriel agreed sleepily. "Gotta… gotta prove I can do it without miracles."

"Of course you do," Crowley said sympathetically, patting Gabriel on the shoulder as he cleaned everyone with a miracle, wrapping a fresh set of clothes around himself.

"I'm sure you'll be able to work your way up to it in no time," Aziraphale encouraged with a gentle pat of his own as Gabriel tucked his head under the other angel's chin. He slipped himself out of Gabriel, tucking himself away with a miracle of his own, seeing as Gabriel didn't currently seem willing to budge. "Say, why don't you hop up, and we can all have a nice lie down upstairs, how does that sound?"

Gabriel responded with a soft snore.

"…Oh." He peered helplessly over Gabriel's shoulder at Crowley. "I suppose here works as well."

Crowley failed to hide a grin. "I'll go grab a blanket," he said, and slowly sauntered off, leaving Aziraphale haplessly pinned.


End file.
